Time Flies
by The Eternal Lullaby
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the girl who stayed in the shadows. Until one crimson eyed boy changed her life. But, as fairy-tales go, it wasn't a very happy ending. Or was that really the ending? Now, 10 years later they are all invited back for a school reunion. Hmm, things might take a bit of a twist.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, sadly. It belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.**

_Hello! It's The Eternal Lullaby speaking. Well, one of the pair. Yea, actually this account is now in control of two people, best friends, of course, and so we both manage. Me, you can call me sugar-chan, while you can call my best friend spice-chan. Well, now, I present to you: _

Time Flies

By The Eternal Lullaby

_Prologue_

**MIKAN'S POV**

_"I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" The burning tears streamed down my face. I turned around from him. The monster that I knew would forever haunt me. Natsume Hyuuga, that was. _

_I started to run away, but a strong grip held my wrist firmly. I turned my head slightly so I was at eye contact with him. Crimson clashed with amber, and I couldn't look away at first. His face was overall expressionless but if you stared him in the eye, you could see some hint of his real emotions. Only some people knew that, and I was one of those people. Yet, maybe even that was part of the lie, the charade he put on for me. _

_"No, don't," were his words. No emotions in his voice, but again, when you look in to those eyes of his… Ugh. I can't believe I was letting him manipulate me._

_"Sorry, Hyuuga. You can't fool me anymore," I said and tried not to let my voice crack and reveal my true feelings. "You know, I cared about you, and I thought you did too," I continued and let out a snort as I yanked my arm away. "Goodbye Hyuuga, I won't miss you and I surely hope that you won't miss me." Now that, that was probably true. I wouldn't miss him; I would store a deep hatred for him inside my heart._

_And once again, I started to run but his voice interrupted me from going on with the action. No, it wasn't his voice. It was those words of his._

_"I don't understand. Why are you so mad?" was those silly little words._

_"WHY AM I SO MAD? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" I shouted, loosing my little tough façade that I was trying to hold for a few minutes._

_"No, I don't. Tell me," his voice was calm. Leave it to Natsume to be perfectly calm in a situation like this._

_"Alright, I'll tell you. You-"_

* * *

"MIKAN-CHAAANNNN, HELLO?" I jumped out of my seat. I looked up from the letter in my hands to face a confused Tsubasa Misaki, and Ruka. Well, they looked more worried than anything really.

Tsubasa and Misaki were over for dinner, and were kind enough to pick up the mail for me before coming in. I guess I kind of freaked them out when they saw my expression after I read this invitation. Hotaru was also over too, although she just stared at me and stayed silent, looking slightly worried. I heard earlier that she received the same letter. Well, Ruka did as well.

Tsubasa and Misaki were my dear colleagues, and friends of mine after I graduated from high school.

Hotaru on the other hand was my childhood friend. We were separated from each other during elementary school and middle school, but she attended the same high school as me for her last year, in grade 12. This is why she got the same letter as I did.

Ruka, well he's Hotaru's dog.

Well, it was sure a shock.

_Dear Mikan Yukihira,_

_This is a letter from your old high school, Alice Academy. We are writing to inform you that you are invited for a reunion at the school. This will be a good chance to revisit your old friends and school once again, so surely this will be a fun and great opportunity for you. _

_We will be eagerly waiting your reply._

_Alice Academy Principal,_

_Kazumi Yukihira. _

And the only thing I could think of for the time being was:

No. Oh hell no.

* * *

_Yay! Finished the prologue in 20 minutes! Actually, that seems pretty long. Whatever, it was fun to right. Short, sweet and a bit mysterious. The next one will be written by Marshmallow. _

_Please, R & R! Tell me what you think!_

_Kk, bai!_


	2. Chapter 1 - NEVER EVER

_Hello readers! It's me, Spice-chan! Sugar wrote the last chapter so I'm writing this one. Here I go!_

Previously:  
_[Dear Mikan Yukihira,_

_This is a letter from your old high school, Alice Academy. We are writing to inform you that you are invited for a reunion at the school. This will be a good chance to revisit your old friends and school once again, so surely this will be a fun and great opportunity for you._

_We will be eagerly waiting your reply._

_Alice Academy Principal,_

_Kazumi Yukihira.]  
_  
_And the only thing I could think of for the time being was:  
No. Oh hell no._

Chapter 1:  
NEVER. EVER.

**MIKAN'S POV**

What kind of sick joke was this? People should not play such jokes.

But looking at the slightly visible worried expression on Hotaru's face, I knew this was no joke.

Wait, she looked worried. She remembers as well as I do. The year everything crashed down, and left me shattered. I repaired myself, but there was still an invisible scar left. I guess you could tell things didn't go very well for me. I let out empty laughter, and stared at Tsubasa and Misaki ahead of me. They looked as if I had gone mental, and their faces scrunched up in panic, worry and I think in Tsubasa's case, the fear that Misaki might hit him for bringing in the mail to me. Now, I let out some real laughter, at the thought.

"Y-you t-two look hilarious!" I cried in between giggles. I saw Tsubasa let out a small sigh of relief and Misaki crack a smile, although her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You sure you alright?" she questioned me, with a tell-me-now-something's-fishy kind of tone. I opened my mouth to reply and deny everything, but Hotaru interfered before I had the chance to do anything.

"No, the baka isn't alright. Why even bother asking her? You should know that she would try to lie so you wouldn't worry about her. She can't even lie well. A baka she was, a baka she will always be," Hotaru stated, while Misaki nodded and turned back to me. I was about to tell Hotaru off for that little nickname she has a habit of calling me and how much I have succeeded in life, but Tsubasa rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Kiddo, believe me when I say you can tell strawberry-head and I anything. We will always listen, and even if you are not completely ready to tell us, then you can take your time. I think we both agree when I say that we think of you and care for you as a sister, and only want the best for you." He gave me one of his warm grins.

I raised an eyebrow and swapped his hand off my shoulder. "Who wrote that cheesy line? It sounds like something from one of the chick lits-no, chick flicks, I don't read-I watch. But, thanks, _dear brother,_" I joked. He played along and let out a dramatic gasp, as if shocked.

"Close your mouth, you're going to swallow flies," Misaki mumbled, but didn't do anything and watched with an amused expression, as did the rest of us in the room. He was quite the actor, like he was made for the theatre. Tsubasa pretended not to hear, but just went on.

"Fine! Have it your way! You don't need my sympathy. No, not my precious time either," he huffed and stood up as if he was going to walk away but was yanked back down to the couch by Misaki, and landed with a bit of a thud.

A chorus of laughter rang throughout the room from everyone; even Hotaru had a hint of a smile gracing her porcelain doll face. I was laughing louder than anyone, and was hoping my distraction worked. According to Hotaru I may be a bad liar, but she never said anything for my knack of distracting people.

Or so I thought.

Who did us-well I- forget throughout this entire scene, may I ask?

Ruka.

Ruka, who is so lucky that he has those, innocent looks of his. If not, I would probably murder him for what was going to happen next. Well, Hotaru could probably blame him for anything, even though she is his fiancée. She never fails to remind everyone of her title as the Ice Queen…

"Anyways Mikan, do you want to talk about what happened? You never really mentioned much about what happened in Alice Academy when you were in the high school division," Ruka worried.

And there goes my distraction.

Although Ruka did once go to Gakuen Alice, he only went for the elementary and high school divisions. He transferred to L'Académie Alice, at which there was a special animal program he was invited to. Considering he was half French and he really loved animals, it was only normal for him to accept and transfer, although with much regret. It paid off in the end though, as now Ruka is one of the most well-known and respected veterinarians in Quebec.

And now he's engaged to his old school bully. That deserves a roll of the eyes. I mean, how clichéd.

Getting back to the current situation, I stared blankly in to Ruka, trying to burn holes in him, or at least give him a hint that he should change the subject.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

So I switched my attention to Hotaru, and tried to send to her the same message. She just sat there and took a sip from her teacup, and acted as if she didn't understand my telepathic communication towards her.

Some best friend I got.

My last resort was to cross my fingers and wish for some distraction, or meteor to suddenly crash and contain some chemical that would erase everyone's memories of the situation that was presently taking place.

Does no one hear me plead?!

I swear that the aura got darker once I started speaking.

"Well, it all started in my first year in the high school division…" I began to speak.

-"Hey, Mi-Mi… you know that it's not really necessary to go in to your whole story-

-You star-tattooed freak! Don't interrupt Mikan. And I thought you said that you would always be there to listen to her!-

-Alright, alright, I was trying to clear the dark clouds surrounding her! Don't have to go on and insult the tattoo. Sheesh-

-Shut up guys, I'm trying listening here-

-Zip it Ruka-

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

-Hey Hotaru, what was with the extra shot to me?!-

-Quiet, shadow"-

All was quiet again but I didn't really care as I continued my little tale.

"Ruka, you might know that guy that transferred. Well, he claimed to know you. We discussed it once. Anyways, there was this guy named Natsume Hyuuga-

-NATSUME? He was my childhood friend-

-Quiet! Hotaru still has that killer machine with her!"-

"Yes, that's what he said," I continued after being interrupted AGAIN. "I never really understood how you could be such great friends with a guy like that. He was a two faced monster.

Now I know what you must be thinking. That it was one of those tragic stories where we started dating, he did something bad, and we broke up. Now although it followed that line, that didn't exactly, happen… Ahh, Tsubasa you're right. I should just get to the point…

_Flashback (4 years ahead of where I left off)_

'_No. I will NEVER EVER go to that dance.' _

'_Come on, stripes, you know you want to see my moves on the dance floor. Or rather, experience it, wouldn't you?' his husky voice was alluring. _

_Now how did we get here?_

'_Luna, you look so pretty in that dress!' I sighed in awe, looking at my best friend. Luna twirled in front of the mirror in my room. She was stunning; the glittering sparkles that shone all over her snow white dress making her looks like the heir to a royal throne. I might as well find and hand over the tiara to her. She was totally going to be crowned queen of the dance. _

'_Thanks Mi-chan… But I'm not going…' Luna's voice trailed off, and she lowered her head so that we weren't making any eye contact._

'_WHAT?! WHY NOT?' I screeched, making the lovely girl squint and place a hand over my mouth and shh me. _

'_Yes, why is that Luna?' Hotaru inquired, eyebrows furrowed to show frustration and confusion._

'_My mother got a major promotion. We're moving to America. And as much as I don't want this to happen, it's so important to my mother. She was so sad after my father died, this might just help her pull herself up from the ground and start anew,' her eyes were fogged up with tears._

_And before I knew it, she ran out crying, and was out of here fast._

_Really, I think that was the last time I ever saw her in person._

'_I'm going to take my leave too,' Hotaru stood up from my bed and brushed off imaginary specks of dust from her clothes. She walked out too._

_Feeling as if it was the right thing to do in these types of situations, I got up and took my leave too. _

_And then I ended up at the school building, and somehow Natsume seemed to find me here. We had a battle- I mean exchange- of words, and he asked me if I wanted to go to the dance with him. _

'_No. I will NEVER EVER go to that dance.'_

'_Come on, stripes, you know you want to see my moves on the dance floor. Or rather, experience it, wouldn't you?'_

'_You really think I would fall for that?' _

'_No, not really. So, I guess I will have to do this the hard way. Do you want me to tell your little friend Luna that you didn't go to the dance because of her? That wouldn't make her very happy now, would it?'_

'_You little bastard! How dare you! Of course, I would never like for you to tell her such things. False things, I might add.'_

'_Well then, what's your reason?'_

_I had no reply. 'Wait, how did you even know about this anyway?! STALKER! PERVERT! YOU WERE SPYING ON OUR ROOM WEREN'T YOU?'_

'_No.'_

_Liar. But I had to stop him from doing anything. I found myself agreeing to his little offer. _

'_Fine.'_

_A smirk. Stupid smirk. _

'_Great. Pick you up at your place at eight on the night of the dance.'_

_He walked away, leaving me baffled. Wait, that Natsume…_

'_STALKER! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?! DON'T JUST KEEP WALKING LIKE THAT! ' _

_My rant of insults continued, but he never turned around. _

_End of Flashback_

Long story short, we went. Something bad happened that really hurt me. THE END." I finished and let out a breath. How did I even remember all that with the details and everything? Creepy.

From the look of three of the listeners' faces, my story clearly wasn't very satisfying. Too bad for them. That was all they were going to get.

"Well, although I can't believe that Natsume would do something to hurt you. Scratch that, I can believe it. Why don't you go this dance so you could get some revenge?" Ruka asked me with a bright smile, like he thought of the smartest thing in the world.

"NEVER. EVER. Ruka, I just want to forget about everything-"

"No. Bunny boy is right. You never got your revenge, and this is from one of the people who do know the full story." Hotaru cut me off and laid down her tea on the coffee table in front of her.

I sighed. As the laws of nature, or rather, sanity states; never argue with the Ice Queen.

I guess I was going to this reunion.

My stomach growled.

"Oh my gosh, I'm STARVING. Let's eat some food! Wait, Tsubasa, are you already eating the pizza? Not fair!"

Laughter.

* * *

R & R!


	3. Hiatus

**Author's ****Note**

Let me be honest here:

#1.) I am totally bored with this  
#2.) I do NOT like the plot-line that I made for this  
#3.) I have some personal things to do and I won't update often  
#4.) Sugar-chan isn't going to do much better than I am. I see her write. She will come up with something, scrap it, start over, then leave it because she has another idea.  
#5.) Pretty much no one is reading this.  
#6.) Need I say anymore?

I could overlook some things but let's face it: Around 11-12 people are actually reading this. In the 11-12 people, there's a chance some have probably found something better to read. If you guys actually do want us to continue, please give us some motivation, it really helps.

Most likely though, I feel kind of turned off by our story. Dunno why.

I do think that we would do better with one-shots. We will just do a series of those instead (unless Sugar wants to go on and do some long story herself...)

I know we are just beginning and it is all one big excuse, don't bother commenting about the fact.

Well, that would be all.

I am absolutely apologetic to those who spent time to read this and follow it just to see this happen. I feel kind of bad...

* * *

_The Eternal Lullaby_


End file.
